Caesar Clown
Caesar Clown (シーザー・クラウン, Shīzā Kuraun), also referred to as "Master" (M（マスター), Masutā) by his underlings, is a former colleague of Vegapunk and the primary antagonist of the Punk Hazard Arc. Caesar is the leading expert on chemical weapons of mass destruction and is a demented scientist with a bounty of 300,000,000 berries on his head. Appearance :Voice Actor: Not Known (English), Ryūsei Nakao (Japanese) Caesar has a very gaseous look due to his Cursed Fruit power. He has very long, spiky, dark hair, brown eyes, and two curly horns growing from the back of his head. He appears to be tall, and wears purple lipstick and dark makeup on his eyes. He has a small flat nose and long thin eyebrows. His arms are very thin in comparison with to rest of his body. Caesar wears a big light blue colored coat with "GAS" printed in pink on each side (in his first appearances this was not present). Under his coat, he wears a pair of diagonally striped yellow overalls which are striped cross with orange lines. The overall is cut off right under his knees, exposing his hairy legs. He also wears dark purple gloves with the initials "CC" in white on them. Due his constant gaseous form, he seems to not use shoes, remaining barefoot, though only when his powers were disabled, his feets solidified with the rest of his body. Four years before his debut, Caesar had shorter hair that was more rounded, and wore a polka dot patterned shirt beneath his coat. During his third fight with Luffy, Luffy greatly damaged Caesar's face, which knocked some of his teeth out and bent his facial structure inwards, and seemingly breaking his nose. As result, his pronunciation became a bit hard to understand. After absorbing the Shinokuni, Caesar's entire body structure changed to a darker gas color matching that of the gas, becoming comparably large to a giant, with his hair going completely wild and overly long, and grows behind his horns a coral-shaped crown. The word in kanji "Land of Death" (死国) is written on the front of his chest. Upon his defeat, he returns to normal. Gallery Personality Caesar is, in Chaser's words, a "deranged excuse of a mad scientist", and his actions on Punk Hazard more or less validate the Navy vice-admiral's claim. A very cruel, arrogant, scheming, sinister, and overall a very evil person, Caesar takes great delight in causing harm and destruction to anything and anybody around him. His psychopathic nature is displayed many times, such as when he set off a chemical weapon on Punk Hazard, killing millions of its inhabitants and destroying its environment, selling or creating weapons of mass destruction for similarly unscrupulous individuals such as Doflamingo, performing sick experiments on children and drugging them with a lethal, addictive drug to ensure that they don't run away, and trying to murder everyone on Punk Hazard (Trafalgar Law, Team Natsu, the Straw Hats, Chaser's Navy, the children, and his own (blindly loyal) minions) so he could test out his new poisonous gas weapon-pet, Smiley – all of which he does without a shred of remorse or empathy for his potential victims. He appears to have a grudge against Vegapunk, as well as a cautious disposition, as shown when he hid from the Navy instead of trying to engage them immediately, as well as trusting Monet's deduction that the Straw Hats might be more powerful than their bounties claim, and waiting for Joker's approval to make his actions look like accidents, before starting attacks. Caesar is also a rather economizing person, as he did not want to waste the poison, by clearing it off but rather collected, saved and compressed it into Smiley. He also appears unable to act or lie at times, often being seen overacting fake emotions when lying to his subordinates or the children, a trait that was quickly noted by Monet when he attempted to show false concern for his subordinates facing Smiley. However, with the blind trust of his subordinates and some crocodile tears, he was able to deceive them easily. Caesar also is very ill-tempered and quick to anger when things do not go his way, such as yelling at his subordinates to let the gas come in to kill the intruders and his own men and again when Monet pointed out that Vergo would die and Caesar just yelled unconcerned about his potential disloyalty. Upon losing to Luffy, Caesar lost his composure and front for his subordinates, and ordered them to let in the Shinokuni gas while shouting out that they can easily be replaced, and then going as far as to personally kill the ones present simply to test out his newly acquired power. He is a very prideful person, going as far to say that his work four years ago on the weapon that caused the Punk Hazard incident was not a failure, but instead was a great success, implying at a superiority complex. Due to his pride in his own work, he tends to blush when his work is praised, even by the enemy, but turned to indignity when that praise turned towards Vegapunk. He was also shocked to see Smiley not listening to him and eat the candy despite Caesar saying to wait and Caesar said it was alright while Monet noted he was not listening to him. He also does not take kindly to insults, as when Law called him stupid, Caesar lashes out by punching Law's heart. Unlike most Logia users, Caesar keeps his Cursed Fruit ability activated all the time and is either completely or partly turned into gas. Caesar has an odd habit of being easily shocked by things that leave him dumbfounded such as when Luffy survived his second Gastanet attack and appeared behind him unharmed, Caesar gave a comical face fault. He did so again when Luffy was about to attack him from behind in their second fight together, which seems to be a running gag on his part. Upon Luffy declaring that he does not want to see Caesar's face anymore out of anger, the scientist seemed hurt by the comment. He also demonstrates tendencies of egomania when Luffy mentioned his Gas-Gas Fruit had no effect on his immune system due to Magellan's Venom-Venom Fruit, both being poisonous Devil Fruits of differentiating class, causing Caesar to become rapidly aggravated from the fact that Luffy compared his Logia powers to that of a "mere" Paramythia user. He was very surprised that his poisons did not affect Luffy due to the latter's immunity to poison given to him from his near-death poisoning by Magellan. He has shown to have maniacal tendencies due to his sedulous research on weapons of mass destruction and his absence of emotion at the time of murdering people or provoking any type of suffering such as giving drugs to the children so they would suffer severe withdrawal and return to his research facility for more "candies" filled with the stimulant, and showing no regret or sorrow for his actions. He also is very sadistic, as he exploited the blind trust of his wounded subordinates to test a newly developed gas and ordered the Yeti Cool Brothers to assassinate Brownbeard when he thought he was no use to him anymore: he further provoked a partially-paralyzed Brownbeard by revealing the truth about the gas explosion four years ago, in order to create an opportunity to have his subordinates to shoot him down. He also used the restricted drug NHC10 to maintain his control of the children he kidnapped, knowing that they will be unable to escape due to the agonizing withdrawal symptoms, and that by his own calculations, they will die in five years after he started his experiments with them, which he deems a necessary sacrifice for his science. Law found this aspect of Caesar disgusting. Caesar also seems to enjoy cocktails, as he is often seen holding a cocktail glass. He has a distinct laugh of "Shurororororo". Relationships Friends/Allies *Don Quixote Doflamingo *Monet *Vergo *Baby 5 *Buffalo *Kaido *Smiley Family Neutral *Brownbeard Rivals Enemies *Navy **Sengoku **Sakazuki **Vegapunk **Smoker Chaser **Tashigi **G-5 *Straw Hat Pirates **Monkey D. Luffy **Roronoa Zolo **Nami **Usopp **Sanji **Tony Tony Chopper **Nico Robin **Franky **Brook *Team Natsu **Dragneel Natsu **Happy **Heartfilia Lucy **Fullbuster Gray **Scarlet Erza *Trafalgar Law Abilities and Powers Caesar has authority over all the former test subjects on the island as he saved them from the gas, and he uses their blind-trust to manipulate them. However, after Caesar revealed that he doesn't care about his subordinates, he lost their faith. Caesar is also shown to be a rather cunning individual, easily facilitating an escape from a Marine battleship escort after he was arrested and then returning to Punk Hazard, as well as ensuring that his affiliate Trafalgar Law would not renege on their partnership by having him use his own "Op-Op Fruit" to remove his heart and place it in Caesar's safekeeping in exchange for allowing him to stay on Punk Hazard (while also demonstrating an act of goodwill by allowing Law to take the heart of Caesar's secretary Monet himself): this reveals the level of caution Caesar has around other individuals of comparable or greater power than himself. He also quickly aware of the consequences of murdering Vice-Admiral Smoker Chaser and his G-5 Navy on site, rather than attempt the process recklessly. He is also was able to escape when he was capture and kept himself hidden for a long while. He also on purposely enraged a partially paralyzed Brownbeard in order to prevent the subordinates present from suspecting him, and have them shoot down Brownbeard without being the wiser. In direct combat, Caesar has also proven to be a very powerful fighter, using his Cursed Fruit abilities to quickly maneuver out of dangerous situations and being durable enough to take several Haki-imbued Gear Second strikes from Luffy, only to emerge relatively unharmed. His durability extends to being seemingly largely unfazed by either the boiling hot or the sub-zero temperatures which compose the "Burning Lands" and the "Ice Lands" zones on Punk Hazard respectively. He withstood a blow from Luffy that left a big dent in his face and still retain consciousness. He is also very stealthy, being able to administer a muscle relaxant to Brownbeard without the latter noticing. Caesar also has the power to combine with Shinokuni and become stronger, after combining if Caesar touches anyone they become petrified. Scientific Expertise Caesar is a scientist with immense scientific and chemical expertise, as he was Vegapunk's second-in-command and caused a chemical weapon explosion that rendered Punk Hazard a barren wasteland. He was able to turn normal humans into giants, a feat that even Vegapunk could not accomplish, though Caesar has resorted to illegal and inhumane methods that Vegapunk considers unacceptable, and the fact that the children used would expire within five years from the continuous experiments, which led the Marines to refuse to acknowledge him to be superior to the head scientist. He also uses the highly restricted drug NHC10, though his authorization on its usage is unknown. He is also in the possession of another unnamed drug, that relaxes muscles and makes it unable for the person, who the drug has been injected into, to talk or stand. All this earned him recognition as the world's leading expert on weapons of mass destruction. Derived from his scientific expertise, he holds massively destructive weapons, the most prominent one being a pet slime named Smiley, a mountain-sized lump monster that constantly emits some kind of smoke or vapor and has been "fed" the Axolotl-Axolotl Fruit (which gave the once inanimate lump life and form), which Caesar would unleash when trespassers become too much of a threat. He can control Slime by using verbal commands. Caesar is also the only person who knows how to produce a substance called SAD, a rare and valuable substance that is an essential ingredient for the creation of Artificial Zoan Cursed Fruits called SMILE, another feat that Vegapunk has failed in. Because of this, Doflamingo values Caesar's work greatly, as he apparently employs the scientist's expertise to cater the military expansion demands of one of the Yonko. Cursed Fruit Caesar has eaten the Gas-Gas Fruit, a Logia-class Cursed Fruit that grants him the ability to change into a vaporous form, allowing him to float and go inside places that no normal solid being can. He was seen demonstrating this ability when hiding inside some beakers when he was informed that the Navy were nearby. Even in his intangible gaseous form, he can become dense enough to hold objects, like his cocktail glass. It is unknown if this is because he can control the density of his gaseous form. He seems to prefer keeping his Cursed Fruit ability active, as he is either completely or partly gaseous and has yet to be seen completely solid. Caesar can absorb other gases, and he merged completely with the Shinokuni gas to greatly enhance his size and powers. Caesar stated that he has done numerous experiments on his power, thus granting his gases poisonous and explosive qualities. He can also remove oxygen in a certain area around himself to nullify fire-based attacks or asphyxiate his opponents. Weapons He was seen using a dual-barreled flintlock to threaten Law when he learned of his past associations with Luffy. He was also shown using various weapons in conjunction with his Cursed Fruit abilities; like explosive castanets filled with volatile gas called "Gastanets" which he claps together to create a massive explosion, using matches to ignite a gas he calls "Miok Gas" to cause an explosion in the immediate area, and a sword hilt, bearing some similarity to a Bunsen burner, that he concentrates oxygen in to use a technique called "Blue Sword". He also used a syringe to inject a muscle relaxant into Brownbeard stealthily to prevent his underlings' trust from being compromised. History Past Chemical Weapon Incident on Punk Hazard Punk Hazard was once full of lush green vegetation, teeming with life, when it still remained Vegapunk's experiment facility where he tested weapons and drugs along with Caesar Clown. Some convicts were brought to the island instead of prison, to be used as guinea pigs for their human experiments. Then, four years ago, one of the chemical weapons experiments failed and demolished two of the three laboratories. The explosion brought about extreme heat and sent poisonous particles into the air, killing everything. The government workers abandoned the prisoners and sealed off the island before making their escape, while, left with no other choice, the prisoners flocked to the only research building still standing. If they did not die, their lower bodies became useless due to the effects of a powerful nerve agent. All seemed lost. But then Caesar Clown appeared before them to 'help', appearing to be a benevolent humanitarian. The truth was Caesar had made the weapon and was responsible for letting it go off 'accidentally' in retaliation for being fired for his reckless behavior and caused the destruction of the environment. He and Vegapunk were always bitter rivals, and though he saw it as a successful experiment to put him ahead, developing a weapon for mass destruction that spreads poison gas is illegal and Caesar had been caught and arrested. However, he escaped the prison ship and was never seen or heard from again. Caesar's Return to Punk Hazard A year after the incident, Caesar Clown returned to the island and used his Cursed Fruit ability to purify the gas (though unbeknownst to most, he compressed the gas into a sentient weapon). He also created rudimentary artificial prostheses for those who could not walk and accepted them as his underlings. All of the prisoners that Caesar 'rescued' were unaware that he was the one truly responsible for the incident on the island, which he deemed a resounding success, and came to follow him blindly. Brownbeard arrived on the island a year after Caesar did. There was still poisonous gas, which made him incredibly sick. Just before giving up on life, Caesar and his subordinates appeared and saved him. While working on Punk Hazard, Caesar experimented on kidnapped children with plans on turning them into giant soldiers. He told the children that they are ill and that their disease can infect their parents if they do not let Caesar treat it. Afterwards he also told the children, while in tears, that he had a son once, who died from the same disease, which is the reason why he wants to cure it to successfully earn their trust. He also collaborated with the Don Quixote Pirates and Kaido of the Yonko to produce SAD, a substance used to create specialized artificial Cursed Fruits, which the mighty pirates used to create an army of artificial Zoan-class Cursed Fruit users. When Trafalgar Law came to the island, Caesar formed an alliance with him. He and Caesar had a conversation within the facility with Law stating that he wanted to stay on the island. All he asked for was free roam of the island, and that neither of them ask the other too many personal questions. Law also made it a point that no one was to know that he is staying on the island. Caesar said that he saw no harm in trusting Law, and asked Monet if she agreed. She follows by asking Law if he could heal the prisoners on the island who were paralyzed by the poisonous gas. Caesar finally agreed to let Law stay on the condition he forms a contract with him to exchange his heart for Monet's heart in order to make it hard for both of them to betray each other should one of them attempt a duplicitous action. He also stated he is the boss of the island and Law should be weaker than him if he wished to stay on the island. Synopsis Punk Hazard Arc The G-5 Navy, Team Natsu and Straw Hat Pirates Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Scientists Category:Navy Category:Former Navy Category:Cursed Fruit Users Category:Logia Cursed Fruit Users Category:Swordsmen Category:New World Characters Category:Pirate Alliance Saga Antagonists